The Theory
by dultxo
Summary: Saat dua insan bertemu dan disatukan oleh sebuah teori namun, masa lalu dari seseorang itu pun datang dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka yang bahagia. Kisah si kembar Sehun dan Sehan serta malaikat cantik mereka Luhan. [FF INI BERLATAR BELAKANG INDONESIA DAN KOREA] [HunHan. shounen-ai. all EXO-pairs. Chap 1 is up] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Teory

Author : dultxo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Cast :

~ Luhan as Luhan

~ Oh Sehun as Wu ShiXun

~ Keluarga Xi

~ Keluarga Wu

* * *

><p><strong>FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU DAN MUSIK VIDEO DARI HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di koridor universitas yang masih sepi. Hanya suara langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Luhan diam menatap laki-laki yang sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di tembok. Ditambah dengan headphone yang terpasang di telinganya menambahkan kesan yang ah Luhan sendiri pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Karena merasa di perhatikan, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Luhan pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah, mianhae, sunbaenim" ujar Luhan

Laki-laki itu malah menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Luhan pun berlari kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Haaah, Sunbae-nim," Luhan pun terkikik geli lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

><p><strong>HunHan Theory<strong>

* * *

><p>"65" ujar Kwon Sonsaengnim.<p>

Luhan menganga. Benarkah ini nilainya? Luhan mengambil kertas yang ada di depan mejanya. Di kertas itu tertulis nilai ulangan arsitekturnya 65. Di hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Saya ragu, kau bisa masuk ke jurusan ini" Luhan terdiam.

"Kau harus mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk semester ini, Luhan. Saya tidak mau tahu bagaimana, dan akhir semester ini kau harus mendapatkan nilai di atas 80" Luhan terkejut,

"T-ta-tapi Sonsaengnim saya sudah berusaha dan—"

"Turuti kata-kata saya Luhan"

Luhan pun keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Padahal Luhan sudah belajar mati-matian untuk mata kuliahnya yang satu ini. Jujur saja Luhan sangat menyesal masuk jurusan ini. Tapi ada alasan yang membuat Luhan memilih jurusan ini.

"Semangat Luhan, kau pasti bisa"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW YA BIAR SAYA MAKIN PINTAR NULIS FANFIC NYA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Halo para readers-nim. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review FF Fly To Love. Saya bawa fanfic baru lagi. Hahahahahah. Maaf ya, yang FTL belom kelar udah nulis, gapapa ya lagian FTL fanfic kolab. Ohya, bagi para readers-nim yang mungkin sempat membaca fanfic HunHan saya yang Love Is Ram maaf kalo gak saya lanjutin sama saya hapus mungkin karena tidak ada yang tertarik juga jadi yasudah tidak apa-apa, fanfic ini bisa jadi penggantinya kan ya. Fanfic FTL lagi dilanjut kok sama temen saya. Bagi para readers-nim yang baru melihat atau menemukan fanfic ini dan yang lain, saya mau mengucapkan "Selamat Datang^^". Berhubung bentar lagi UAS saya gak yakin akan lanjutin Fanfic FTL dan The Theory secepatnya, mungkin saat saya liburan dan kalo saya GABUT saya akan lanjutin. Doakan saja saya gak di remed dalam mata pelajaran ya, biar bisa lanjut. Hahahah. Mau di lanjut atau tidak? Terserah kalian. Saya terima saran dan kritik. Jangan lupa review ya, terima kasih ^^<strong>

**26 November 2014**

**11.08 AM**

**440 words**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely,<strong>

**dultxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Teory

Author : dultxo

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Cast :

~ Luhan as Luhan

~ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

~ Oh Sehan

~ Keluarga Xi

~ Keluarga Wu

* * *

><p><strong>FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU DAN MUSIK VIDEO DARI HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KEPING SATU<strong>

Seoul, 2014

Pukul 8 pagi Luhan sudah siap dengan backpackernya. Hari ini Luhan akan pergi camp bersama universitasnya. Untuk pelatihan mental bagi mahasiswa baru. Luhan disini sebagai angggota dari ekstrakulikuler sepak bola di sekolahnya. Semua yang diperlukan Luhan sudah tersusun rapi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ujarnya senang. Saat keluar dari halaman rumahnya, Luhan melihat di seberang rumahnya banyak barang yang masih di luar, sepertinya penghuni rumah baru—pikir Luhan. Luhan pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya menuju halte bus.

15 menit sudah Luhan sampai di universitasnya. Di sana sudah ada sahabatnya yang menunggu.

"Luhannie," ujar Minseok

"Minseokkie, apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu?," kata Luhan

"Tidak Luhannie ku yang manis dan imut. Hehe kau tak lupa sarapan kan?," Luhan hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"LUHAAAEEEEEEEENNNNNKUUU," Luhan mendengus sangat mendengar teriakan yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya pelan. Sahabat Luhan yang lain –Minseok dan Kyungsoo— hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Luhaeeeenn, aku merindukanmu," ujarnya sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

"Baekhhh..akuuh tidaakhh bisshaaa bernafasshh—"

"Oh maafkan aku rusa kecil ku," Baekhyun hanya terkikik sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, BYUN BAEKHYUNN? HAAAA?,"

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, hehe,"

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau disini?," tanya Luhan.

"Daritadi," Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyumannya kepada Luhan.

"Tolong kau beri tahu pacarmu yang cantik ini untuk tidak memelukku erat-erat,"

Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memeluk erat tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memeluknya terus menerus, hahaha,"

"Ya terserah. Ayo naik ke bus, aku ingin duduk di belakang,"

* * *

><p>Pukul 06.15<p>

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun berlari dari tangga lalu memakai sepatu favoritnya dengan cepat. Di punggugnya, tergendong tas yang lumayan besar. Dan tak lupa roti yang masih bertengger manis yang ia selipkan di mulutnya.

"Sehunnie, apa kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?" Tanya Wu Zitao.

"emmhh, shudhaah eommha," jawab Sehun sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Yak, anak nakal! Itu belum namanya, cepat habiskan dan ini susumu, umma tidak mau—"

"Umma Sehunnie berangkat dulu ne, sudah telat annyeong,"

Zitao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diubah.

Sehun pun berjalan riang ke halte bus. Mengikuti kegiatan tahunan di kampus barunya tentu saja. Kali ini, Sehun dan teman sekampusnya akan berkemah di Songnisan National Park yang berada di daerah pedesaan. Sehun memang sangat senang saat tahu semua mahasiswa baru akan camping di daerah tersebut.

"Oy Sehun, disini!," Sehun pun langsung menengok ke arah suara. Dan berlari kecil menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku tidak telat kan?," tanya Sehun

"Sebenarnya telat 1 menit tapi itu tidak penting selagi Ketua kita belum datang dan mengabsen kita,"

"Syukurlah, ah Jongin, dimana Chanyeol?,"

"Biasalah, bersama kekasih cantiknya, ah dan tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu,"

"Siapa?," tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, dia sepertinya Sunbae kita Sehun, sangat dingin sekali tatapannya," ujar Jongin.

"Apa dia ikut dalam camping ini?,"  
>Jongin menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak, tadi aku tidak melihat dia membawa perlengkapan camping dan malah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan,"<p>

Sehun masih berpikir tentang orang yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, orang yang selalu disamakan dengannya akhir-akhir ini di kampus. Yah, walaupun Sehun baru menjadi mahasiswa baru selama 3 bulan tapi berita itu sudah menyebar di semua kampusnya. Dan sekarang yang ada di benak dan pikirannya adalah apakah dia itu…seseorang yang mungkin….

"HEYYYY SEHUNNNNAA _IREONNA_!," ujar Jongin sambil menggoncangkan badan Sehun.

"Ah iya iya, ada apa?,"

"Kau kenapa? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin saja itu bukan dia Sehun, ayo, Ketua sudah datang dan kita harus absen sebelum masuk ke bus,"

Sehun pun menurut dan ikut melangkah bersama Jongin.

.

"Jongin, kemana Chanyeol?," Sehun kini sedang duduk manis di bangku busnya. Semua siswa sudah berada di bus namun Sehun bingung dimana sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum itu seperti dirinya—yah mungkin.

"Ah, Ketua, omong-omong dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia belum absen?,"

"Oh Chanyeol. Tadi dia meminta ijin kepadaku untuk satu bus dengan Byun Baekyun, yah kau tau sendiri mereka seperti apa," ujar Ketua Song.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih,"

"Anak itu benar-benar,"

2 jam perjalanan cukup di tempuh menuju Songnisan National Park. Songnisan Park cukup popular di Korea Selatan karena memberikan view yang sangat nyaman dan sejuk karena berada di daerah pedesaan dan keindahan pesona pegunungan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Woaaah, udaranya sangat bersih sekali," ujar Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mereka seperti pasangan Titanic. Yah. Mirip sekali pasangan ini.

"YAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! SEKARANG BUKANNYA WAKTU UNTUK PACARAN. AYO BANTU KAMI!," teriak Minseok.

"YAYAYAYA BAIKLAH GENDUT AKU AKAN KESANA," balas Baekhyun dengan santainya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkikik.

"APA KAU BILANG? GENDUT? YAK ! AKU SUDAH DIET KAU TAHU. KEMARI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!,"

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang saling kejar satu sama lain dan Chanyeol sebagai pembatasnya. Anak itu memang benar-benar.

"Ahya, Lu, apa Sehan Sunbaenim ikut camping?," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada di perpustakaan. Tadi aku melihatnya. Sepertinya dia sibuk dengan proyeknya. Padahal aku berharap dia ikut," jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha, aigoooo Luhannie, sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa hah? Ck. Kau sungguk menggemaskan," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Yak! Kyungie, ini sakit kau tahu," balasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Please, Luhan, jangan lakukan itu lagi, atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang juga,"

"No No No, tidak akan, atau akan ku adukan kepada pacarmu yang hitam itu,"

"Yak, Luhannie, dia tidak hitam, dia tan dan eksotis, dan sexy kau tahu," balas Kyungsoo sambil s=tersipu malu.

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama kyungsoo mengeluarkan barang-barang perlengkapan tenda camping mereka.

"Ekhm, permisi,"

"Ah ya ada ap—Sunbaenim?," tanya Luhan. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan mata heran.

"Sunbaenim, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau—,"

"Sehun, apa kau sudah—Ah, Sunbae, apa kau melihat Chanyeol?," ujar Jongin

"A-a-ahh disana," jawab Luhan

"Baiklah, HEY CHANYEOL KEMARI KAU!," Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yag masih menjadi benteng pertahanan untuk kekasih mungilnya.

"Ahh, maaf ku kira kau Sehan Sunbaenim, wajah kalian sangat mirip sekali, makanya tadi aku pikir kau itu dia," ujar Luhan.

"Ah, ya, aku sebenarnya belum melihat wajahnya sama sekali semenjak aku berkuliah di universitas. Aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa temanku kalau wajahku itu mirip dengannya," balas Sehun.

"Ah? Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah tahu wajahnya. Percayalah padaku kalian berdua sangat mirip. Mungkin kepribadian kalian yang berbeda, karena Sehan sangat dingin,"

"Begitukah?,"

"Ya, jika kita sudah pulang dari camp aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Ah kenalkan, aku Luhan, Jurusan Arsitektur Manhattan," ujar Luhan

"Sehun, Jurusan Seni, sama seperti Jongin," Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sehun ayo kita harus membangun tenda kita yang sudah tertunda karena manusia bodoh ini, ayo cepat," ajak Jongin yang masih mengapit kepala Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sunbaenim, kami pergi dulu,dadah Baekkie ku sayang" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada kekasihnya.

"Ya Chanyeolku saying, hati-hati oke," balas Baekhyun sambil memberikan flying kissnya.

"YAYAYA BAIKLAH. AYO PERGI DOBI IDIOIT DAN AH YA, BABY KYUNGIE AKU PERGI DULU YA, KALO ADA APA-APA CEPATLAH KE TENDA KU JIKA KAU PERLU BANTUAN," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan pun tersenyum kepada ketiga lelaki juniornya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kring..<em>**

**_Kring.._**

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"Cepatlah pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan,Sehan"

"Baiklah, _hyung_,"

Dan kaki panjangnya menuntun dirinya keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal sambil menggendong tas di punggung tegapnya dan tersenyum licik.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To :<strong>

**Hhunhankyuminshipper = eviloshhd = niasw3ty = lisnana1 = 3voccall = 1jikyonee = .58 = levy. = Guest**

**Terima kasih sudah mau me-review ya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNYEONGHASEYOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Jujur aja, saya agak sibuk akhir liburan ini karena eomma sakit dan harus mengurus keadaan di rumah. Baru sempet megang laptop yah hari ini. Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin selamat liburan untuk kalian semua, liburannya satu tahun ya hahaha. Ohya dalam ff ini sebenarnya saya nambahin satu karakter imajinasi saya yang saya damba-dambakan/?. Gapapa ya hehe, pasti kalian udah bisa nebak kan siapa sunbae kesayangan/? Luhan hahaha. Yowes, jangan lupa RnR nya ya^^. Terima Kasih^^**

**Senin, 29/12/2014**

**3:14 PM.**

**1.401 words**

**Sincerely,**

**Dultxo**


End file.
